Love Triangle
by Anime gurl 29
Summary: This is a story about Tyson and Hilary so sit back and enjoy a little romance.


FANFICTION!

Caution: This fan fiction is strictly TyHil so if anybody who does not believe in this couple should not read on...  
Cast:

Main Characters:

Hero: Tyson

Heroine: Hilary

Side hero: Kai

Others: Ray, Daichi, Max n Kenny, Hilary's parents, Grandpa and some Tyson-fan girls (although I don't know where did they come from...!)

LOVE TRIANGLE

It was one fine day for Beyblading. Things were looking up. Tyson was just warming up for a little beybattle session with Daichi.

Daichi: Tyson, if you're done with snoring and that dirty drooling of yours, maybe we can have a beybattle???

Tyson: Isn't it too early for that...n besides I haven't even finished waking up...Give me a few more seconds!!!(Yawn)... (Snore)

Daichi: TYSON! U better get up or else...!

Tyson: DAICHIIIII! You know champs like me need a beauty rest so give me a BREAK!

Daichi: Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhh! I can't take this anymore!!!

Just then Ray, Max and Kenny enter...

Ray: Wooooh! And I thought Tyson would be up on his feet by now n ready to LET IT RIP! Man, He's out like a light!

Max: Well, that's no problem. I will just go and see Grandpa.

Kenny: And while he is out, I can analyze his Beyblade and make a few upgrades.

Ray: Daichi, You can battle with me in the mean time.

Daichi: I guess I can. Well...Ok!

So everyone left Tyson still snoring...

Meanwhile, at Hilary's place...

Hilary wakes up and is ready set to go and meet the guys when her mother comes in and...

Hilary: Hey mom, I got to go. I have to meet Tyson and the other guys...I will be back at night...Ok?!

Hilary's mother: Dear, I wanted to tell you something.

Hilary: We will talk about it later, mom. I am getting really late...OK! See you!

Hilary's mother: But dear...I wanted to tell u to start packing!

Hilary: Huh??? Packing??? For what??? We are not going anywhere...are we?

Hilary's Mother: That's exactly what I wanted to talk about...Actually dear, last night your father came home very late but happy...He has been promoted and his promotion requires immediate transfer to USA...so we all have to start packing now! The plane leaves for USA in two days.

Hilary: But...but mom...Two days? We? Leaving? Tokyo? And everything behin

Hilary's Mother: Of course dear, isn't it great news? We will re-establish ourselves in a whole new world!

Hilary: But Mom...What about all my friends and Tyson?

Hilary's Mother: You go over to his place and tell them all the good news...I know they all will be very happy. Now dear, if you'll just excuse me……..I better hurry. I have a lot of shopping to do. You can go over to Tyson's place and say farewell...now run along dear!

Hilary (murmured): Trust me mom, it isn't that simple...(sob)How will I ever find all the courage to go up to Tyson and tell him that I am going very far away(sob)...I can hardly stop myself from crying (sob)...I can't let the guys see my tears...Oh, How will I go?

Few moments later at Tyson's place...

Tyson: (Yawn) Hey, what's that sound? I am sure it's not my stomach...Hey...I get it...someone's beyblading outside. (Yawn)

Opens the door and peeps outside...

Tyson: Huh??? Ray n Daichi having a battle? That's weird!! Hey Ray! When did u come here?

Ray: Well Tyson! It's good to see u out of your dream world...welcome to the real world!

Max: Tyson!

Tyson: Yo Maxi! How r u?

Kenny: Hey Tyson, check out the new and upgraded Dragoon...I adjusted the weight disk with attack ring to give it a perfect balance...It's maneuver abilities have been perfected by 16...This will give your blade just a little edge over others...and that's what u need... It's got some upgraded attacks...Why don't you try them?

Tyson: Jee Thanks! Chief…..you are the greatest. Hey guys! Where's Hilary? I thought she might have dropped by here long ago...

Kenny: Well...It's suspicious! She reaches here before any of us. She's so late today. I wonder what's keeping her.

Ray: Relax! You guys...she might have got herself some errands...she will be here soon.

Max: And besides it's not like her to keep us waiting...

Daichi: What are you waiting for, Tyson? Let it Rip!

Tyson: Yea! Go Dragoon!

Meanwhile, Hilary reaches Tyson's house depressed...She meets Kenny on her way.

Hilary: Hey Kenny! Have you seen Tyson?

Kenny: Thank Goodness Hilary you are here. We were worried sick about u! What took you so long?

Hilary: Well, where's Tyson?

Kenny: Oh! He is outside trying out his new and upgraded Dragoon.

Hilary: Ok! See you later!

With this she rushes of to the backyard...

Hilary: Hey Tyson! Over here..!

Tyson: Hey Hilary! Where were you all this time? Hold on a second...I will catch up with you later! Ok! You wait here!

Hilary: Humph! He doesn't understand...I don't know how to go up to him and say Good Bye forever!

Tyson fan-girls: Hey Tyson! Over here! You were amazing, man! How do you do it? It's is so wonderful watching you Beyblade like that! Can we have your autograph please?

Tyson: (Giggles) Jee thanks girls! Sure why not!

Hilary: (shouts) TYSON! I have to talk to you and it is really important. Come here right away!

Tyson: Hold on, Hil! I will be over right away! So where were we girls???...Oh yes! Here's an autograph for you!

Hilary: (screams out loud and burst out crying) you don't know what I am going through...It's so hard to tell you but you don't even care...Oh, Tyson! How rude can u get...?

With that she rushes of crying, leaving the place immediately...

A few minutes later...

Tyson: So now Hilary...what was so important that u wanted to tell me...Huh??? Where'd she go? Hey guys, anybody seen Hilary?

Kenny: I saw her rushing through the front gate crying...I wonder what has gotten into her.

Tyson: Yeah, she was acting pretty strange today...Was that something that I did?

Kenny: What did u do, Tyson?

Tyson: Maybe, she got jealous of all those girls who surrounded me...Nah! She's not that type...But it's my mistake...I shouldn't have gotten carried away with all champ stuff...She wanted to talk to me and I ignored her...I guess...I should apologize!

Ray: That's great! We will come with u.

Tyson: No...umm...maybe I should go alone! I am the one who messed up things and I am going to get them right myself...!

Ray: As you wish...

So Tyson sets off to see Hilary and apologize to her...

Meanwhile at Hilary's house...Hilary has finally started packing with a heavy heart...

Hilary: I can't believe how Tyson can be so insensitive and ignorant towards me after all we have been through! (Sob)

Tyson: Hey, Hilary! (Huffing and puffing)

Hilary: TYSON!??? (Astonished)

Tyson: Hilary, why did u run away? I am sorry if I ignored u...ok!

Hilary: It was nothing at all...I just remembered a little errand I had to do so I had to rush...It's alright with me after all u are the CHAMP! What objection can I have with that?

Tyson: So tell me, Hilary. What was so important that u wanted me to know???...

Hilary: Well...It's a good news...I guess...My father has been promoted...and...

Tyson: Hey... That's great news, Hil! No wonder you were so curious to tell me...

Hilary: But there is also something else I want to tell you...

Tyson: What???

Hilary: Me and My folks are shifting to USA (sob)

Tyson: Wah????

Hilary: Yes, That will be like day after tomorrow...The plane flies on Friday Eve. And I don't have much time...The reason why I came, been just to say good bye.

Tyson: Uh...But Hilary...Does this mean you are going to leave me...uh...I mean...us forever???

Hilary: Perhaps or perhaps not. I don't know…… (Maybe I am asking too much a miracle from Tyson)[She whispered

Tyson: I guess it's a final goodbye! It was a good time we all spent with you…I...Ehem…We will always miss u…

Hilary: Yeah...I guess so… I will also never forget u guys……

Tyson: So you can come and join us today if you like.

Hilary: I would love to but you see I have a lot of packing to do...

Tyson: Yeah...sure...I am sorry I totally forgot … no problems …..Ok. Take your time...It looks like I will have to be going now...Everyone's waiting for me back there.

Hilary: Oh sure! Good bye Tyson!

Tyson: Bye and You take care... Ok! And don't forget to call us once in a while...Chao!

Hilary: It looks like it's nothing important to him…..He didn't react much…..Maybe he doesn't feel the same way about me!!

Meanwhile at Tyson's place….

Ray: You know chief, I am starting to get worried….Why hasn't Tyson showed up yet…He should have been here long ago….Persuading Hilary isn't that hard…..I wonder where he is right now..

Kenny: .You know what…I agree with you, Ray….What could have possibly happen?

Max: Relax! You guys…He'll be just fine….I bet you he's on his way home…So don't sweat it….

Wandering on the streets……….

Tyson: It's all my fault…..I should have told her a long time back….I can't believe my words freeze in my mouth when I talk to her……..Its hard to accept that I totally chickened out…..I have to find the courage before it's too late….I don't have much time…….Hey! I have an idea…

Then he rushed home….

Ray: Oh Tyson! Where were you? Glad to finally see you…..

Tyson: Guys, I am in a hurry………Later….

Max: Hey Tyson! Did u figure out what Hilary wanted to tell you???….

Tyson: Yeah! But I am kind of busy figuring out what I want to tell her…...

[All confused

Late that night they all saw Tyson acting in front of a mirror and blabbing some dialogues…He looked quite upset too…So a little while later they decided to ask him what he was doing and what actually was going on….

Max: Tyson, don't you think u have been acting a little strange since u came back from Hilary's place?

Daichi: Yeah! Care for some explanation????

Tyson: I am sorry you guys! I guess I got a bit blown away with all that tension…

Ray: So what's the entire tension thing about???

Tyson: I think I owe you guys some explanation…Let me start it from the top...When I went to Hilary's place, I came to know that her father was promoted and that she was to leave Tokyo and shift to New York within two days time and when she told me, I was so shocked...I know this sounds kind of weird but I never wanted her to go away forever because ... ………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Max: So that's what it's all about...You like Hilary n u dun have the courage to tell her...u fear that she might reject you and than your friendship will go down the drain...Well...It sounds complicated enough...

Tyson: Thanks a lot

Ray: Chill out!

Daichi: Maybe if you are too chicken...one of us can go and tell her...

Tyson: NO WAY!

Kenny: If you are so scared maybe we should try a letter or something of that sort...

Tyson: And if she is unable to read it for some reason then what??? Huh? I still say NO

Max: Be brave, Tyson! You have been in worse situations than these...So just go and tell Hilary what u feel about her...

Tyson: I guess you are right, Max...I am acting like a chicken...I don't care what the result will be... I am just going to tell her today and right away…..See you later!

Everyone: We will be waiting for you….

He leaves for Hilary...

It is night...and Hilary is fast asleep...

Tyson: Oh great! Now when I found the courage, she is asleep...How the hell am I ever going to tell her??? ...Huh? What's this?

Just then he finds a little note by Hilary's side...

Tyson: I wonder who wrote it...but its personal... should I look? Uh…..I don't think she would mind...

With this he started reading the note...

Later...

Tyson: Oh...I am glad I read that...Now I know that it was my fault...I should have told her but NO! I was too chicken to do that and now it's too late...She already has someone to care for her...someone much more important than ME!

He had to hide those tears and go away and as soon as he leaves that note flies from her bedside and into her suit case…..

Everyone: Well Tyson! How was the experience??? What did Hilary say?

Tyson: She didn't have to say anything...I guess, I was wrong about her after all...Got to go guys! Bye...

The next day...

Hilary: Shew! That's the last of all the packing I had to do...I guess I can meet up with Tyson and the Blade breakers and have a day spend with them…May be this will be my last visit to their place...I wonder how Tyson feels...I know he might be feeling bad because I was his friend...

Tyson: You want us to be friends and that's what we will be……..FRIENDS!

Everyone's comes and they start their regular practice schedule…..

Hilary joins…….

Hilary: Hey Guys! How r u? What's up? Sorry I couldn't come to practice yesterday…….I was busy packing…….

Then they all continued their training and Hilary rooted for Tyson…..

Hilary: Go Tyson! U can do it!

Tyson: I can and I will

Everyone: Hey Tyson! You were AWESOME! Man, we almost looked like amateurs when battling with u today….

Tyson: I don't know what came over me…..I felt so powerful all of a sudden.

Hilary: Hurray for TYSON! You were amazing! This was the best training battle I had ever seen….

Tyson: It's good to hear that u enjoyed….

Hilary: Hey Guys! No I better be going…..It's sunset….Mom will be waiting for me…..Dun forget to see me off at 6:30 at the airport….My plane flies off at 8:30…

Tyson [to him: Trust me Hilary! I will do anything to reach there on time! Mark my words!

Night falls…..

Everyone leaves…………

Max enters to say goodbye to Tyson when he finds Tyson sad………..

Max: Tyson! What's the matter???? What happened last night? You kind of looked depressed. Did Hilary reject your feelings??

Tyson: No, NO! It's not that…Hilary was fast asleep when I reached her house….I read this letter by her bed side which disturbs me….She likes someone else….that person wrote her a letter asking her to meet up with him……I can't believe its too late to tell her……….[eyes filled with tears

Max: Come on, now. We don't know whether Hilary likes that so-called person. There is still a possibility. Don't give up that easily….You can still go and confess it…..its your last chance or she may never know that behind this arrogant and insensitive Tyson is a lovable n yet shy person who cares so much about her….

Tyson: I have already been heart-broken ….I dun think I will ever have that courage any more….Besides I dun want to butt in her life and ruin it just because I like her……I cannot be selfish….If I like her that doesn't mean that I should have her by my side….

Max: That's it! The only thing that left is that I am going to tell her n that's final!

Tyson [pulls Max back: No way! You are doing no such thing! You GOT IT!

Max: Then I suppose you will go …. You will have to go …. Do it for our friendship……

Tyson: But Max……..

Max: No Buts! Promise me you'll tell her….

Tyson: Ok! If it costs me your friendship, I will do it!

Max: Yes! You're the man, Tyson!

The Next day...

Hilary's mother: Oh Hilary honey! Are you ready to go???

Hilary: Is it time to leave already??? Imagine how time flies...ok ... coming!

At the airport...

Tyson: We have been here for half an hour...and there's no sign of her! Where are you Hilary????

Hilary: Right here...

Tyson [blushed: uh...u here already???

Hilary: yeah! It's almost time for me to go...So good bye to all of you…I will always remember the wonderful time I spent with u all……Can I have your autographs and a few group pictures before I leave….

Everyone: Oh sure! Why not!

After all the autographs and photos were taken……

Hilary: This is it guys! I guess it's a final good bye……..

Tyson: Uh….Hilary, wait!

Hilary: What is it Tyson?

Tyson: Well, there is something I need to tell you.

Hilary: Well what is it??

Tyson: Well, Hilary! I wanted you to know that you are a very nice girl….and….uh….A very good friend of mine……All the time we spent together….even the time when u were by my side when all of my closest friends abandoned me…..and also when I got hurt really bad and u were the one who got angry and also the one who aided me…..And after all this…..I think I really am going to miss you….I also want you to know that whenever you need me, I will always be there for you, Promise! Okay!

Hilary: Oh that so nice of you, Tyson! You are not that bad after all…..

Hilary's mother: Hilary! Hurry up dear!

Hilary: Coming Mom!

Hilary: I have to be going now….

Tyson: Is it really necessary to go???

Hilary: What do you mean???

Tyson: I mean can't u ….uh…….let me get to the bottom line……..I kind of like you and I dun what you to go far away…….Please don't go away…….please!

Hilary: Tyson! What are you saying??? I don't believe my ears! I had been waiting for this moment all along [runs quickly towards him and hugs him….I LIKE YOU TOO, TYSON! And I dun want to go too……

Tyson: Leave it to me…..I can handle it!

Tyson: Excuse me….Mrs.Tachibana…….You see Hilary doesn't want to go…She doesn't want to miss her school and friends…………you see……..so can't she stay back????

Hilary's Mother: By golly, why didn't we ask her how she felt??...We have to leave now , Hilary….We would have left u back here only if u had a relative here but none of them live here in Tokyo…..so u will have to come along….

Tyson: Hold it! Grandpa can handle this…

Grandpa: What the matter here my pretty little dudes…..Hilary it's no problem at all if u stick around over at my place…..Tyson will take good care of you…..I have an empty room in the backyard….Would my pretty little dudette like to stay there???

Hilary: Jee, by golly! I would love to stay there……..Thanks Grandpa, you're the best!

Hilary's Mother: I guess our problem is solved and our work here is done….

Later……..

Hilary: Good Bye, Mom! I will miss you! Don't forget to call me once in while…ok!

Later at Tyson's house in the backyard room……

Hilary: So I guess I am staying here…..

Tyson: Yeah! Isn't it AWESOME!

Hilary: Yes it is! It was a good thing that due to this incident, you were able to express Ur feelings about me or else I would have never known how u felt about me...

Tyson: Yeah! Now I know that telling u what my heart said wasn't a bad idea after all….

Everyone enters. They all talked all night then everybody returned home.

Tyson: I guess you must be tired now….You can go to sleep too….Take Care! Good Night and Sweet Dreams!

Hilary started unpacking her stuff…….

Hilary: Huh??? What's this note about?

She reads it and says….

Hilary: If I know Tyson, he will never ever write a letter to me……He would rather die with sorrow but will never ever write a letter...I wonder who wrote this letter to me.

Kai was leaning against a wall when he muttered that:

Trust me Hilary! You will never come to know……..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THE END!


End file.
